The Potters and the Philosopher's Stone
by MoonMaiden27
Summary: What if Harry had a sister? Follow Sapphire Potter as she goes on an adventure, makes new friends, and, um, maybe a few ADMIRERS *hint, hint* At a school where nothing is normal, anything is bound to happen
1. Chapter 1: The Children Who Lived

**FINALLY, the time has come to start the story of Sapphire Potter! I would have delayed longer, but Sapphire would have hexed me.**

**Sapphire: Not true!**

**Fine. It was actually the fact that all of her, um, **_**admirers**_**(hint, hint) wouldn't stop bugging me.**

**Saph: My WHAT!?**

**Oh, about half the people in the story.**

**Saph: Ewww….**

**Harry: Would you hurry up in there!? Tell the bloody story, already, Mooni!**

**Lupin: That's my name….**

**Not really….my 'name' has an "I" at the end. Yours is a "y", dummy!**

**Lupin: *Goes into the emo corner***

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Miss. Sapphire Lily Potter. Everyone else is Mrs. J.K Rowling's toy**

**Ron: Thank Gryffindor!**

**Excuse me?**

**The Children who Lived**

Albus Dumbledore eyed the cat in front of him.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Minerva," he chuckled.

Before his eyes the tabby transformed into a rather severe looking woman who was wearing glasses similar to the markings on the tabby's eyes.

"How did you know it was me?" she exclaimed.

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly before"

After more conversation, Minerva McGonagall said,

"What everybody is saying, is that last night, Voldemort", she shuddered, "turned up last night in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are- that they're- DEAD."

He only bowed his head.

"Oh, Albus-not Lily and James!" she sobbed.

"Voldemort then tried to kill the children, Harry and Sapphire. The spell somehow backfired, and they are alive. Voldemort disappeared, and now will be gone from everyone's lives. The babies are now heroes." Dumbledore finished.

"Where will they go?" McGonagall asked.

"To the only family they have left." He pointed at the Muggle house.

"But, Albus!" she exclaimed. "The Dursleys are animals!"

"It's the only way", he spoke gravely.

Just then, a loud engine noise shattered the stillness of the night. A large motorbike fell out of the sky, into a rosebush, turning up the dirt. The motorbike was huge, but it was nothing compared to the man riding it. He was like a giant, with a large mane of hair and beetle eyes. He had a small bundle in each arm.

"Ah, Hagrid," said Dumbledore. "At last. Where did you get the motorbike?"

"Young Sirius Black lent it to me, sir," said Hagrid. He chuckled. "You should have seen young Sapphie here. She was all over 'im. Loves her godfather, she does. He didn't look so happy when she left, either. Those two were inseparable."

Dumbledore smiled. " Are the twins safe?" he asked.

"See for yourself, sir." The two infants were fast asleep.

Dumbledore gently grabbed them. He placed them on the doorstep so as not to wake them, and placed the letter into Harry's blanket. Together, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hagrid walked away. Harry, in his sleep, wrapped his arms around Sapphire, and the two slept on,not knowing they were special, not knowing they were famous, not knowing they would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that they would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by their cousin Dudley... They couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry and Sapphire Potter - the twins who lived!"


	2. Chapter 2: I'm a WHAT!

**Me:*doing a happy dance* Go Mooni, your awesome, you're a star..**

**Harry/Saph: What the hell?**

**Me: there's my stars!*smashes them into a hug* thankyouthankyouthankyou!**

**Saph: o_O for what?**

**I only posted 1 CHAPTER and I got positive reviews!**

**Malfoy: Who would want to review this stu-**

**Saph: Not. Another. Word.*glares***

**Draco: Yes ma'am**

**So anyway, thank you to AMBERAPPLE and kfaatcee for reviewing, and here is more! ELF SLAVE!**

**Malfoy: Yes master.?**

**Me: Disclaimer!**

**Draco: Moonmaiden27 will never own Harry Potter. She only owns Sapphire.**

**Chapter 2: I'm a WHAT!?**

I was bored. I just finished reading an amazing book, and had nothing to do. I looked to the side and saw my twin brother, Harry, sleeping right next to me. My prankster side kicked in, and a smirk appeared on my face.

I pulled out a black marker from my pocket, and uncapped it. I was just about to draw a brilliant mustache on my sleeping brother's face,

when,

"SAPPHIRE!HARRY!GET UP!" my Aunt Petunia shrieked, pounding on the small cupboard door.

Harry jerked awake, narrowly missing the marker above his face. He glared at me as I said "Good morning, Brother Dear!" and sprinted out of the cupboard. He caught me in the hallway, tackling me to the floor and trapping me under him. We started to play-wrestle on the floor. Until we heard a tapping noise right next to us. We looked up, and saw Petunia standing right next to us, clicking her foot impatiently.

"Are you done?" she asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Dursley", we said simultaneously, with me hiding beneath my auburn-red locks.

"Good. Now I want you two brats to go into the kitchen, and make Dudders his birthday breakfast."

"We scurried to the kitchen, and Harry started the eggs and bacon, and I started on the pancakes and sausages. Dudley, our cousin, came in about halfway through, and sat down ant the table. He carefully counted the presents and said there was only thirty-seven presents. Before he could throw a tantrum, Petunia said she would buy him two more, and he was satisfied.

As soon as Harry and I set down the food, Dudley scarfed it all down like the pig he was. The rest of breakfast was hazy, but I made out one thing: Me and Harry were going to the zoo!

***************************derp******************************

When we got to the zoo, we looked at the exhibits, staring at all the animals. When Harry pointed out that the gorilla could be Dudley's twin, I couldn't stop laughing.

Then finally we got to the reptile house. Dudley wanted to see the largest snake, and his wish was granted. The serpent was large was large enough to crush the Dursley's car to the size of a trashcan. The only thing was that it was asleep.

Dudley and Vernon tried to wake it up by rapping on the glass, but nothing happened, so they moved away. I looked at the snake for a while, until it _looked right at me and winked!_

"Harry!" I whisper yelled. "Get over here!"

The snake was still looking at us. We decided to ask a few questions, and it answered with jabs of it's tail. I was in wonder.

"DAD!DAAAD!COME HERE AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE!" Dudley yelled, leaning his pudgy face against the safety glass. The snake was looking REALLY uncomfortable.

I was furious. Who did Dudley think he was? I stood there, clenching my fists and glaring at him, until-

The glass all of a sudden disappeared, and Dudley fell into the exhibit. The snake slithered past, and I could have sworn I heard it say thank you!

*****************************derp****************************

Vernon was past furious. He thought it was me and Harry's fault, so he locked us in our cupboard until summer came. I asked Harry, and he said that he heard the snake, too!

The day that the letters came, I woke up from yet another nightmare. This one had a flying motorcycle, a green light, and a man's face in it. I don't know who it was, but a feeling of pleasure overwhelmed me once I saw it.

At breakfast, I heard the noise of the mail slot closing. I was forced to get the mail, and was shocked at what I saw. There were two identical letters, addressed to me and Harry. Mine said:

_Miss. S. Potter_

_The cupboard under the stairs_

_Number 4 Pivet Drive_

_Little Whinging _

_Surrey_

I turned the letter over, my hands trembling. There was a seal, with a lion, a snake, a badger, and an eagle, all surrounding the letter H.

I was just about to open it, when Dudley busted me. Vernon and Petunia were freaked out, and me and Harry were moved to Dudley's second bedroom.

But the letters kept on coming. At one point, the flooded through the chimney, and Vernon herded us out of the house, and we ended up in a shack in the ocean in the middle of a storm. Me and Harry had to sleep on the floor, where we ticked down the seconds until our eleventh birthday.

5.….4.….3.….2.….1

BOOOOM!

The door was knocked down. A giant man was standing there. He came in and said. "Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey..."

Vernon pointed a rifle he had at the man, and the man bent it like a pretzel!

He explained that his name was Reubus Hagrid. He also said that we were wizards! We were a little doubtful, but we ended up believing him. He also said our parents were killed by a man named Lord Voldemort, and he tried to kill us too, but something backfired and he disappeared, and me and Harry got our scars.

I was shocked. I was a witch? With magic? Only one thought was in my mind. Take that, Dudley!

The Dursleys ran away home in fear, and Hagrid said that he would take us to Diagon Alley, to get our supplies. Me and Harry chatted for a while. Ate a little bit of cake that Hagrid had brought, and fell asleep, waiting for a new day.

**Well, that one was better! Please R and R, and expect to see a new chapter VERY SOON(hint hint) and maybe even a new story!**

**Until then, my pets!**


	3. Chapter 3: Lets Go SHOPPING!

**Wow. I have failed my readers. I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry for not posting for a while, but expect a LOT of posts!**

**Sapphire: Thank GOODNESS! I was so bored!**

**Okay, so before I begin, I have a question: Should Sapphire become an Animagus? Leave a reply in the reviews if you think so! Or visit my profile and vote! Fred, Disclaimer!**

**Fred: MoonMaiden27 will never own Harry Potter**

**Sapphire: or else I would be a real girl!**

**3: Lets. Go. SHOPPING! **

I jumped up on Harry.

"WAKE UP!" I screamed into his ear, jolting him awake. "We have to go shopping!"

Now don't get me wrong, but I am NOT a girly-girl. I just really wanted to see the Wizarding world for the first time. Who knows, maybe they have a good joke shop…..

After waking up my brother, and making him wake up Hagrid, I went to the bathroom and started brushing out my hair. I put on a little dab of eyeliner I took from Aunt Petunia, and stared at my reflection.

The boys at my school thought my emerald eyes and red curls were pretty, but I was still the "weird Potter's sister", leaving me with no friends. This left Harry thinking I was embarrassed to be related to him. But I would never think that. I would rather die before saying anything like that. Harry was all I had left. He was my everything.

Luckily he understood that. We had this weird twin bond, where we could tell what the other one was feeling. It was special, and no one knew about it.

I heard a weird tapping noise as I went back into the room I was in before. Hagrid was still asleep. I was about to glare at my brother, when I saw what was making the noise. There was an owl impatiently tapping on the window, a newspaper in it's beak. I ran to the window and let it in.

'_Good morning, madam. I have a copy of the Daily Prophet for a Reubus Hagrid?' _the owl explained. Harry looked at me for translation.

**(A.N: I forgot to mention that Sapphire understands MOST animals)**

I translated while taking the newspaper from the owls beak.

'_Thank you, madam. That will be 5 Knuts, please'._ I looked at the owl, confused. I was guessing that it was wizard money. I walked over to Hagrid.

"Um, Hagrid?" I asked. He grunted. "I need 5 Knuts for the owl, please." He grunted again, thrust his hand into his pocket, and pulled out a fistful of different colored coins.

"They're the small bronze ones." I thanked him, and paid the owl five small coins. It flew away out the window.

Hagrid finally woke up, and we were finally on our way to Diagon Alley

We ended up in a small pub and met Tom the bartender. As soon as he figured out who we were, we were bombarded by the customers. Harry and me met our future Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, a stuttering man named Professor Quirrell. After we FINALLY escaped our 'fans', Hagrid led us to a brick wall and tapped it with his umbrella, and it disappeared, revealing a street with many shops in it. Hagrid and Harry went to get our money from the bank, and I decided to go to a place called Zonko's Joke Shop. I wanted to prank. The Wizarding way.

I was in love with the shop the moment I walked in. There were so many good pranks there. I couldn't wait to see what they did.

I was looking at the fireworks, when

"What's a pretty lass like you doing in a place like this?" I turned around to see a boy of about thirteen behind me, with red hair, blue eyes, and freckles. He had a prankster's sparkle in his eyes.

"Yes, shouldn't you be at Madam Malkins, fawning over the latest styles?" his twin said, smirking. "Like all the other girls?"

"Please. You two look like you have more a chance of being there", I scoffed.

"Nicely spoken there. I'm George." the latter twin said.

"And I'm Fred." the first one said. "Are you just about to start Hogwarts?"

"Yup. My name is Sapphire Potter."

"Wicked,"they both said. "A fellow twin!"

"So I'm guessing you're new to all of this Wizarding stuff right?" asked George. I nodded.

"Then we'll teach you!" they both said, each of them slinging an arm around me. I grinned. My first new friends!

_\

**So that concludes chapter 3! i'll probably have 4 by Friday!**

**Please review & vote!**


	4. Chapter 4: Wands, Friends and Nightmares

**Another chapter for my dear readers who didn't give up on me! Just a reminder, but don't forget to vote! **

**Disclaimer: Harry potter isn't mine**

* * *

My brain was soon crammed with information. I learned about the four Hogwarts Houses, currency, Quiddich(which I found rather interesting), and more.

The twins were really cool, and it made me glad to think I had partners for my pranks!

We were in the ice cream shop when Hagrid and my brother showed up. I introduced the twins to Harry(Hagrid obviously knew them). Hagrid shooed us me and Harry off to the Robe shop(me and the Weasleys shared smirks) to get our school robes.

When we got there me and Harry were herded into separate rooms to get a fitting. Mine was uneventful, but Harry met some prick who was going on about blood status(another useful thing learned from Fred and George). Now Harry thought he would be in Hufflepuff because of what that boy said. I told him if he said something negative about himself one more time, I would punch him in the nose.

It was finally time to get our wand. After walking into the shop, the old man(I'm guessing he was Ollivander) started giving a speech about my parents. I was zoned out, coming up with prank ideas, when-

"Saph?" Harry asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. He had an actual wand in his hand. I missed his wand choosing! " It's your turn."

"Which hand is your wand hand?" Ollivander asked.

"Ummmm…..I'm left handed, I guess." A tape measurer started taking measurements while Ollivander pulled out a box. "Try this one." I took the wand in my hand and felt a rush of warmth. "Lime and phoenix feather, 12 inches, nice and supple." I waved the wand and sparks came out. "Oh, perfect!" Ollivander exclaimed. Then he started muttering. "Curious, curious indeed."

"What is, sir?" Harry asked.

"Well, the phoenix feathers in your wands come from the same bird, which gave just one more feather, to the man who gave you your scars."

Me and Harry looked at each other. Our wands had the same core? And so did Voldemort's? What was going on?

After paying for our wands, we met up with Hagrid. He had 2 cages in his hands, one with a snowy owl, the other a beautiful black owl with a white crest.

"Happy birthday, you two!"

"Omigosh THANK YOU!" I squealed, taking the black one and hugging Hagrid.

* * *

At the Dursleys', me and Harry were ignored, and we were fine with that. I spent most of my time reading, and so did Harry. I kept in frequent touch with Fred and George, and we became close. On the last day of our stay, I had an odd dream.

_I was a baby, in the arms of a woman who looked like she was my mum. There was a man sitting next to her, smiling fondly at me. I think he was my dad. There was a knock on the door. The woman went to go get it, placing me in the man's arms._

"_My little fawn." he said. I cooed at him._

"_James", the woman called. "It's Moony and Padfoot." She reentered, two men following behind her._

_The first of the men had long black hair, and a handsome face, with grey eyes that sparked with mischief. The second man had sandy hair and blue eyes. He was also handsome, but he looked tired. The woman left the room, coming back with a baby with jet black hair, like James'. The men sat down on the couch across from us, and I cried, stretching out my arms to them. I wanted to be near them. _

_James laughed, handing me over to the man with black hair. "I swear Padfoot", James said to him, "I think my daughter likes you more than I do!" I cooed in Padfoots arms, snuggling up to him._

"_I can't help it, Prongs", he replied, "Pup here likes using me as a pillow."_

"_Oh, will ANY of you call her Sapphire?" The woman said. " For James she's his fawn, for you it's pup, and even Moony calls her his cub!"_

_The three friends laughed. "I guess we do spoil her a bit." Moony said._

"_Oh, by the way, Padfoot, I named you Harry and Sapphire's godfather." James said. Padfoot was pleased. I was too, but I wanted Moony, too. I loved him, too! But how do I tell them that? I concentrated really hard, and I finally got out my first word._

"_Moo'y!" They all stared at me, stunned. I tried again. "Pad...foot…..AND…Moo…ny" I was pleased with myself. 3 words already!_

"_I think that he wants them both to be her godfathers!" The woman exclaimed. _

"_Well…congratulations, Remus, it appears you are also a godfather!" James said._

_The scene changed. I was in a room, lying down in a crib, next to my brother, holding his hand. There was a man in a hooded cloak above us. I was scared. I hoped it was Daddy, but deep down I knew he was gone. So was Mommy. There was a flash of green light, and I wanted my godfathers._

_The scene changed again. Me and Harry were still holding hands, and my forehead hurt. The weird man was gone, but something was wrong. All of a sudden, there was a giant man above us. I wasn't scared of him. He looked nice. He took me in one hand, and Harry in another, and carried us outside. _

"_Where are my godchildren!?" My heart soared, and I started thrashing. It was Padfoot! I had to get to him! I just had to!_

_I heard him run to the giant man, and finally I was in his arms, where I belonged. I hugged Padfoot as hard as my one-year-old arms would let me._

"_Oh, my little pup. I love you so much. I was so scared for you and Harry." Padfoot said._

"_I…love…you…" I whimpered._

"_I'm sorry, but they have to go live with their aunt and uncle. It's not safe for them anywhere else." The giant man said. I was taken out of Padfoot's arms, but I didn't want to leave. I started screaming out, thrashing and trying to get back to him. But I couldn't. I was stuck, and he was gone._

I woke up screaming. I had a sad feeling in my heart. I hated that dream, about Padfoot and Moony. Who were they? Were they even real?

"Saph?" I heard. I had waken up my brother. "Another nightmare?" I could just nod. "Do you want to sleep with me tonight again?"

Whenever I had a nightmare, I would always sleep with my brother. He comforted me, until they went away.

I lay down next to him and he wrapped his arms around me, and I found myself fall into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

**Awww, a Harry/Sapphire moment! The dream was from the day her parents died, from her perspective. I love the relationship between her and Sirius, and I wanted Remus to be her godfather, too! Finally, in the next chapter, they go to Hogwarts! Sapphire will:**

**-meet Malfoy**

**-become friends with Ron**

**-pull off an awesome prank**

**-get sorted**

**And**

**-have her first lessons**

**Until then, peace out! Don't forget to review! By the way, I have an idea. Would it be fine if her Patronus is a dog, but her Animagus is a wolf? Let me know if you like the idea!**


	5. Chapter 5: Trains, Enemies and Pranks

**Disclaimer: I will never own Potterverse**

* * *

Mine and Harry's last month with the Dursleys wasn't fun. True, Dudley was now so scared of us he wouldn't stay in the same room, while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't shut us in the cupboard, force us to do anything, or shout at me - in fact, they didn't speak to us at all. Half terrified, half furious, they acted as though any chair with me or Harry in it was empty. Although this was an improvement in many ways, it did become a bit depressing after a kept to his room, with his new owl for company. I spent my time reading my new school books, or owling Fred or George. We all quickly became close, and were planning a big prank for the train. Every night before he went to sleep, Harry ticked off another day on the piece of paper he had pinned to the wall, counting down to September the first. I was too busy coming up for a name for my new owl to notice. Harry had decided to call his owl Hedwig, a name he had found in "A History of Magic."

I kept on having nightmares, so I spent every night in Harry's bed.

On the last day of August we thought we'd better speak to our aunt and uncle about getting to King's Cross station the next day, so we went down to the living room where they were watching a quiz show on television. Harry cleared his throat to let them know we were there, and Dudley screamed and ran from the room. I snickered."Er - Uncle Vernon?"Uncle Vernon grunted to show he was listening."Er - me and Sapphire need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to - to go to Hogwarts."Uncle Vernon grunted again."Would it be all right if you gave us a lift?"Grunt. I supposed that meant yes."Thank you."We were about to go back upstairs when Uncle Vernon actually spoke."Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?"Harry didn't say anything. I snickered again."Where is this school, anyway?"

I shared a look with Harry.

"I don't know," said Harry. I pulled the tickets Hagrid had given us out of my pocket.

"We just take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock," I read.

Our aunt and uncle stared at me like I sprouted two heads. "What, is there something on my face?" I asked, feeling self-conscious.

"Platform what?" asked my uncle.

"Nine and three-quarters."

"Don't talk rubbish," said Uncle Vernon. "There is no platform nine and three-quarters.""It's on my ticket.""Barking," said Uncle Vernon, "howling mad, the lot of them. You'll see. You just wait. All right, we'll take you to King's Cross. We're going up to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't bother.""Why are you going to London?" Harry asked, trying to keep things friendly."Taking Dudley to the hospital," growled Uncle Vernon. "Got to have that ruddy tail removed before he goes to Smeltings."I woke at five o'clock the next morning and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep, so I woke up my brother. He got up and pulled on his jeans because he didn't want to walk into the station in his wizard's robes - he'd change on the train. I had the same idea, because I just put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt with the logo for a Muggle band named Nirvana on it. We checked our Hogwarts list yet again to make sure we had everything we needed, saw that Hedwig and my newly named owl Lunae were shut safely in their cages, and then Harry paced the room while I made sure I had my supplies for my prank, waiting for the Dursleys to get up. Two hours later, our huge, heavy trunks had been loaded into the Dursleys' car, Aunt Petunia had talked Dudley into sitting next to me(I grinned evilly at him), and we had set off.

* * *

We reached King's Cross at half past ten. Uncle Vernon dumped Harry's trunk onto a cart and mine onto another and wheeled them into the station for us. Harry thought this was strangely kind and I was suspicious, until Uncle Vernon stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face.

"Well, there you are, girl. Platform nine - platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?"

I glared at him. He was quite right, of course. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all.

"Have a good term," said Uncle Vernon with an even nastier smile. He left without another word. Harry turned and saw the Dursleys drive away while I counted to ten. All three of them were laughing. My mouth went rather dry. What on earth were we going to do? We were starting to attract a lot of funny looks, because of Hedwig and Lunae. We'd have to ask stopped a passing guard, but didn't dare mention platform nine and three-quarters. The guard had never heard of Hogwarts and when Harry couldn't even tell him what part of the country it was in, he started to get annoyed, as though Harry was being stupid on purpose. Getting desperate, Harry asked for the train that left at eleven o'clock, but the guard said there wasn't one. In the end the guard strode away with a black eye(courtesy of yours truly), muttering about time wasters. I was now trying hard not to panic. According to the large clock over the arrivals board, we had ten minutes left to get on the train to Hogwarts and we had no idea how to do it; we were stranded in the middle of a station with trunks we could hardly lift, a pocket full of wizard money, and two large owls.

At that moment a group of people passed just behind us and I caught a few words of what they were saying."- packed with Muggles, of course-"I spun around and saw a few heads of ginger hair. Two of those heads, currently turned around, caught my eye. I knew those two!

I sprinted over to them, ignoring my brother, who was calling my name. I jumped onto the twin on the right's back, laughing. "Fred! George! Oh am I so glad to see you!" I shouted in glee.

I had caught them by surprise. George, who was the twin I jumped on, fell onto the ground.

"Sapphire!" The twins cried. George started to play-wrestle me, and soon Fred joined the fray. We kept at it until-

"Boys!" a stern voice yelled. The three of us looked up. I saw that the speaker was a plump woman, who I was guessing was their mother, based on her red hair. She helped me up. "I am so sorry about tha-Oh, you must be Sapphire Potter!" she explained, looking at my forehead. I blushed slightly. I wasn't used to getting attention. "Oh,the twins talk about you a lot, dearie! A lot of pleasant things to say about you, that's right!"

"Mum!" the twins exclaimed, both red in the cheeks. I noticed Harry walk over and smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Weasley! This is my brother-" I tried to explain.

"Harry Potter! Oh, it's so nice to meet both of you! So very nice indeed! First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose."Yes," said Harry. "The thing is - the thing is, I don't know how to-""How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, and I nodded."Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron.""Er - okay," said pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier. He started to walk toward it. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine and ten. Harry walked more quickly. He leaned forward, and _went straight through!_

I was amazed.

"Fred, you next," Mrs. Weasley said."I'm not Fred, I'm George," said Fred. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?""Sorry, George, dear.""Only joking, I am Fred," he said, and walked toward the barrier. George called for him to hurry up, and a second later, Fred was gone as well.

George winked at me and ran through the barrier. It was my turn. I ran, and ran, and ran….

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said "Hogwarts' Express, eleven o'clock." I looked behind me and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words "Platform Nine and Three-Quarters" on it. I had done it.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

The train let out a whistle and started moving. I swore and ran toward it, remembering that Harry had my trunk and Lunae. I saw a hand sticking out of a compartment. I leaped, and whoever it was caught me. I looked up and saw Fred's grinning face, George right next to him.

"Hey guys!" I said, and went in search of my brother.

* * *

I found him sitting alone in a compartment. "Hi Harry!" I greeted, sitting down next to him.

"Oh, hey Saph," he replied. We sat there for a while, staring at the scenery. I was so excited. We were on our way to Hogwarts!

The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded boy came in."Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full."Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. He then did the same to me.

"Hey, Ron."The twins were back."Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there.""Right," mumbled Ron.

"Hey Sapphire," said George. "Wanna come with?"

"Sure," I replied standing up. "Listen, Harry, I'll be back in a minute, okay?"

"Sure thing."

"Bye, Ron!" I said to him, smiling. He blushed and mumbled a "bye".

* * *

I returned a few minutes later, and saw that Ron was upset, and the compartment was full of candy. I grabbed some chocolate and sat down.

"Hey guys! What's the matter, Ron?" I asked. He stayed silent, so Harry explained that a girl named Hermione Granger came in and made fun of Ron.

Three boys entered, and Harry seemed to recognize the middle one at once: I was guessing that this was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry and Sapphire Potter are in this compartment. So it's you two, is it?"

"Yes," I said. "What's it to ya?"

Harry was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards."Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, while I sniggered. Malfoy looked at us.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."He turned back to me. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potters. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it."I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks. He held it out to me, but I just gave it a death-glare.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Both Harry and me stood up.

"Say that again," I said, my face as red as my hair.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered."Unless you get out now," said Harry."But we don't feet like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron - Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible , Ron's rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle - Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once. Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps, because a second later, a girl had come in.

"What has been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.

"I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No - I don't believe it - he's gone back to sleep."

And so he had.

"You've met Malfoy before?"

Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley.

"I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." He turned to the girl. "Can we help you with something?"

I guessed this was Hermione.

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"

"All right - I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"I left with her, as I was already dressed.

"I'm Sapphire, by the way." I said shaking her hand. We chatted for a while, until I decided to go back in.

Ron glared at Hermione as she left. I looked at the time. We had 15 minutes until we got to Hogwarts. I grinned deviously. Time for the first prank of the year!

Harry and Ron were talking about Quiddich, so I snuck out of the compartment. From there I went and found Fred and George and asked them where the prefects' compartment was. They grinned and pointed out the way. When I got there, I threw a can of knockout gas inside. I counted to twenty and went inside.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Harry was wondering where his sister was when he heard the screaming. He opened the compartment door to see prefects running around with marker mustaches on their faces and bright pink hair. Percy Weasley, Ron's older brother, was screaming out "WHO DID THIS? WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU WILL LOSE SO MANY POINTS FOR THIS!"

Ron was cracking up. "Who do you think did this?" he asked as a prefect with a lion tail and whiskers flew past.

"I have a feeling I know", said Harry, pulling a laughing ginger-haired girl inside. She looked up at him innocently.

"Would I be lying if I said it wasn't me?" asked Sapphire.

* * *

**Normal pov**

After I finished getting scolded bu Harry, the loudspeaker came on. "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

My stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, I saw, looked pale under his freckles. The boys crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and I heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry? Sapphire?"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. I beamed back.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"Slipping and stumbling, we followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that I thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

"Bloody hell," I muttered.

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers."No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione. I had to share a boat with Malfoy and his little posse. I don't know who was more upset-me or Malfoy.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over us as we sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; we all bent our heads and the little boats carried us through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. We were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking us right underneath the castle, until we reached a kind of underground harbor, where we clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then everyone clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

* * *

**Ah, another chapter, gone! I'm sorry if I'm rushin the story, I just really wanna get into the third book! What do you guys think of my story so far? Any suggestions? Comments? Ideas? Let me know, and I'll have the next chapter by the end of the weekend!**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE VERY IMPORTANT!

**I must apologize to my DEAR reviewers, but this story isn't getting anywhere, so I decided to skip the rest of book one, and book two. I'll just provide a summary for them both here, but DON'T STOP READING! I WILL DO BOOKS 3-7 I PROMISE! It's just that I don't have anything planned until POA, but from there, I WILL NOT DISSAPOINT YOU!**

**SUMMARY FOR BOOK 1:**

_Sapphire gets sorted into Griffindor. She starts a prank cycle, occasionally getting help from the Weasley twins. She keeps on having nightmares, so she sleeps with Harry. Snape keeps on acting weird around her. At flying lessons, she punches Malfoy and gets detention. She, Harry and Ron save Hermione from the troll. After getting busted for Norbert, she, Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Malfoy get detention, where she and Harry encounter Voldemort. At Christmas, she gets her mother's old necklace(I'll find a picture of it). At the Mirror, she sees her parents, but she also sees Moony and Padfoot. She gets knocked out by QuirrelMort and wakes up at the hospital wing. Griffindor wins the house cup. Sapphire then turns the Slytherins' hair pink._

**Book 2:**

_After the event with Dobby, Sapphire and Harry go to the Weasleys' but Sapphire breaks her arm. At Hogwarts, she manages to get on the train. When Mrs. Norris is attacked, she and Harry hear the basilisk._

_Sapphire grows to hate Lockhart. After dueling, everyone thinks she and Harry are heirs of Slytherin._

_Sapphire couldn't partake in the Polyjuice adventure because she got dettention for turning Lockhart's hair green._

_Sapphire and Harry get sucked into the diary, and believe Hagrid did it, until Sapphire and Hermione are attacked. Sapphire wakes up in the hospital wing(again) and goes home with Harry._

**Now FINALLY I CAN GET AN ACTUAL STORY! It will be out soon, it is called "The Potters and the Prisoner of Askaban"**


End file.
